This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. During the past year, approximately 2,950 nonhuman primate specimens were collected and provided to 93 investigators through Yerkes Biomaterials Distribution Program. Specimens provided to these investigators included a variety of tissues;for example, bone marrow, blood, eyes, brain, biopsies, liver, kidney, semen, and urine from five nonhuman primate species. These specimens were provided to 26 Yerkes/Emory investigators, and 67 investigators at U.S. institutions other than Emory. The provision of various biological specimens to non-Yerkes investigators is an important contribution to biomedical research at the host institution as well as other regional, national, and international institutions. Specimens provided to outside investigators result in a number of publications each year. These specimens have proven to be extremely valuable for educational purposes when used in undergraduate or graduate courses in anatomy, anthropology, immunodeficiency, etc.